011816- Words to be Shared
athanasyGerent AG began trolling tenaciousGregarity TG at 21:42 -- AG: Hellδ Arty AG: Hδw αre yδu hδldiηg up siηce thiηgs? TG: im TG: uh TG: pretty okay. TG: im just wondering what happens now AG: Well AG: Aαishα wαηts tδ hδld α meetiηg δf sδrts AG: I thiηk AG: See if we cαη't cδδperαte αηd figure sδmethiηg δut AG: theη gδ δur sepαrαte wαys TG: right... AG: Hey, get αηy mδre use δut δf thαt pistδl? I meαη, there's δbviδusly ηδthiηg thαt wαηts us deαd tδ shδδt αt AG: but yδu get the geηerαl feel δf it TG: i reduced the kickback on it so it'd be easier to handle TG: and I'm starting to get better at aiming AG: Well thαt's gδδd, tδ sδme degree AG: just cδηtiηue tδ prαctice with it, dδη't gδ αηd lδse yδur δther eye is αll TG: hahaha TG: you keep making that joke TG: almost as if that's a real concern AG: I'm ηδt tryiηg tδ mαke α jδke δut δf it humαη AG: It's α geηerαl cδηcerη AG: truest iη wδrds AG: Why wδuld yδu dδubt my cδηcerηs? TG: What am I gonna do, point it at my face? AG: Its αlwαys α pδssibility with yδu humαηs, dδη't kηδw whαt tδ expect TG: don't worry TG: I know how to handle a gun AG: Oηly mδst receηtly thδugh AG: yδu αre ηδ mαestrδ with the pistδl just yet TG: have a little faith. AG: I try, its hαrd wheη yδu see sδ much pαiη receηtly thδugh AG: Believe me wheη I'm tryiηg tδ ηδt wδrry αbδut everyδηe here AG: I'm fαiliηg miserαbly TG: i gotcha. so much is happening...and it ended so abruptly. AG: Iηdeed... Its.. Its α bit pαiηful hδηestly AG: I meαη, ηδt cδuηtiηg the bullet hδle iη my chest type δf pαiη AG: but yδu get the pδiηt TG: I really feel for you...not much at all happened to me AG: Dδη't cδuηt yδur cluckbeαsts just yet AG: Thiηgs αre still quite fresh, whδ kηδws whαt will hαppeη dδwη yδur rδαd TG: you're right. TG: I'll be careful AG: Gδδd gδδd... TG: do you need anymore medical attention? AG: I'm pretty well δff, Aαishα pαtched me up sδmethiηg gδδd TG: that's good AG: Yeαh, she's pretty well versed iη mediciηe it seems TG: how does she have time to do so much? AG: Well she wαs rαised tδ be the empress δf my plαηet αηd αll, lδts δf freetime αηd lδts δf lessδηs iη prepαrαtiδη I guess TG: what's it like, on Alternia? AG: Well I αssume ηδt sδ greαt αηymδre, cδuηtiηg its prδbαbly iη ruiηs αηd rubble, much like yδur "Eαrth" AG: Oh, αre yδu meαηiηg befδre everythiηg? TG: yeah. AG: Well... I dδη't kηδw much hδw tδ explαiη it? AG: Deαth wαs cδmmδη, I meαη, giveη the victims δf Flαrp αηd just the culliηgs thαt weηt δη AG: wαsη't uηusuαl tδ see sδmeδηe δηe dαy αηd theη ηever αgαiη the ηext AG: But δηly the strδηgest cαme δut δf the brδδdiηg cαves AG: we lived, we mαde δur liviηgs AG: Whαt wαs it like δη Eαrth theη? TG: in comparison....it was very soft. if you weren't poor and weren't a soldier, you lived in relative comfort with people who shared your genetic code or were close to you. War was fought constantly and people killed others for no reason, but it was a pretty okay way to live overall. AG: Sδuηds much better thαη beiηg subjected tδ the culliηgs αηd fightiηg thαt we eηdured AG: But I'll tαke yδur wδrd thαt it must hαve beeη pretty αwful αs well TG: oh, no doubt it was terrible but I would take Earth over Alternia any day AG: Certαiηly AG: Althδugh I wδuld much rαther stick tδ whαt I kηew, Alterηiα wαsη't thαt bαd wheη yδu lived yδur life αccustδmed tδ it αll TG: maybe so TG: it's a little surreal hearing about a totally different world from someone who lives there. AG: Its ηδt sδ shδckiηg wheη we see the similαrities AG: but yes, sδ strαηge αηd vivid tδ thiηk αbδut TG: do you have memes? AG: I beg yδur pαrdδη? TG: do Alternians have memes? AG: I dδη't kηδw whαt yδu αre referiηg tδ... Sαdly I wαs quite the shut iη wheη bαck δη Alterηiα, I wδuldη't kηδw if it pαssed me by TG: memes are jokes passed around the internet. AG: I wαs ηever imbued with the skill δf iηterηet prδwress... Sδ ηδ wδηder this is ηew territδry tδ me... TG: I see. well, I could show you some ones from earth AG: I dδubt they wδuld quite tickle my fαηcy, I'm ηδt δηe fδr humδr yδu kηδw TG: that's true TG: I could do to be more serious AG: Well if yδu truely wαηt tδ be mδre seriδus, Seriδs is the trδll tδ tαlk tδ TG: ahahaha TG: I would have thought so AG: Why? AG: Is there sδmethiηg tδ be sαid αbδut thαt? TG: well TG: his name TG: and overall demeanor AG: Hm... AG: Well I guess sδ TG: have you known him long ? AG: Nδt reαlly AG: I δηly met him thrδugh this twisted gαme we αre plαyiηg right ηδw, δddly eηδugh AG: Yδu dδη't get much cδmpαηy frδm highblδδds wheη yδu αre α midblδδd such αs myself TG: I see TG: how many types of blood are there? AG: There's the typicαl 12 hemδcαstes, with smαll vαriαηces betweeη TG: Such as? AG: Just δηly slight difereηces iη tiηt is αll, but everythiηg is divided ηeαtly iηtδ the cαstes TG: Ohh, I see. TG: I haven't seen all the castes AG: sδme hαveη't mαde it quite seems TG: Yikes... AG: αηd the δthers hαve prδbαbly died δff AG: I dδη't kηδw hδηestly TG: well TG: I hope we last longer than them AG: Here's hδpiηg... AG: Well... I'll tαlk tδ yδu lαter Arty AG: Stαy well TG: you too man -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling tenaciousGregarity TG at 00:30 -- Category:Eribus Category:Arty